


You Owe Me.

by Pandamilo



Series: Are You Wearing Anything Under That? [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Threesome, Mostly porn, NSFW, Needy Ji Guang-Hong, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: Leo and Ji were interrupted earlier this morning, Leo needs to make it up to him...In the hot springs.





	You Owe Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heilari/gifts).



> NEED TO KNOW:  
> This is a oneshot but it is based of the Leo and Ji in my story "Are You Wearing Anything Under That?" and therefore you need to know that in that, Otabek gets them together by letting Ji walk in on him screwing Leo (if you want more details you can read my main story but it isn't really necessary).   
> The other thing is that they were almost caught in the hot spring earlier that day by Viktor, Chris and Otabek which is why Ji wants it. They are all together cause Viktor and Yuuri finally tied the knot :)
> 
> Also, this is for Heilari since it is her birthday tomorrow... I you haven't really read much  
> of these two cuties but have some smut cause' everyone needs that on their birthday :P

Ji and Leo snuck away from the rest of the people still hanging out in the main room. Leo was tugging Ji’s hand towards their room when he was suddenly diverted and dragged towards the hot springs, before he could question his motives, Ji spoke up.

“You owe me one for putting the idea in my head this morning and then we were interrupted. It would have been different if it just had of been Bek’s there but like not with Viktor and Chris too.” The only person Ji ever spoke this much to was Leo, that started happening even before they got together, somehow Leo brought that side of him out.

“Oh, you needy lil squish?” The stupidest nickname Leo had ever come up with but for whatever reason it didn’t sound offensive when he said it. When they had actually started dating, Leo had deemed his cheek’s “so squishable, it’s too adorable” and had called him it from time to time from then on.

“Come on Leo, like you haven’t been rubbing your hard on against my thigh since we talked about our threesome.” Ji spoke matter-of-factly, pulling back the curtain and stripping his Yukata to shower before he jumped in the hot springs, he turned around once he was naked to observe the blush on Leo’s face.

“It’s not because I was thinking about him you know, Ji.”

“Of course, I know, you just can’t handle thinking about the time you took my “innocence” without it affecting you but if I can make a request… focus on the me in front of you now. I have wanted you all day and this teasing is getting old.”

Leo smiled at his boyfriend before he could form a response, he let his eyes wonder over Ji’s exposed body appreciatively, lingering a little too long on his half hard cock before moving back up to look into his eyes.

“Hey Lover, can I wash you?” Leo smirked at the twitch of Ji’s cock that responded for him.

“Aren’t you just going to make me dirty again?”

Leo’s smirked faulted, how someone could look so sweet and be so filthy at the same time was utterly beyond him but Ji wondered that tightrope with confidence daily.

“You are still wearing too much clothes for either of those things though.” With a sigh, Ji turned away from his still clothed boyfriend and began rubbing soap into his skin and letting the water of the shower wash over him.

It took about twenty seconds before he felt Leo pressing in behind him, running his hands up his chest and kissing lightly over his neck before taking the soap off him and beginning to rub quick little circles over his skin.

“Hurry up, I want you.” Ji whined, pressing and wiggling his arse against Leo’s dick, forcing a grunt out of his throat.

“Patience babe or I won’t give you anything.” Leo’s voice was dry and level and caused a shudder to ripple through Ji, he whined but didn’t say any more about hurrying.

As Leo rubbed his coarse hands over Ji’s thighs, making sure to graze against his fully hard dick but never putting enough pressure to actually make it feel good. Just enough to make Ji become putty in his arms, letting out soft moans.

Ji was never particularly loud but it always felt like he was screaming at Leo, Leo was the only one who could make him like this, even that first time, Ji had only ever reacted to Leo, even when Otabek had tried something without him looking.

For Ji, it was only ever Leo.

The thought came crashing down on Leo like a tough of bricks and a growl creep from his throat. He grabbed Ji, forced him to face him and lifted so he was wrapped high around his hips. Without warning Leo pushed his finger into Ji’s exposed hole.

That morning, before they had been rudely interrupted by other people in the hot spring they had already prepared him and were about to fuck. It had been a maddening kind of morning.

“I want to eat you.” Leo stated and without waiting for a responds he left the shower, still carrying Ji with his finger buried deep in his arse and headed for the back corner of the hot spring, hidden from the door.

Leo pulled out of Ji and placed him gently on the ground before slipping his hands either side of his face.

“Kiss me?” Ji breathed desperately needed some connection to Leo.

“What do you say?”

“Please. Please kiss me?”

Leo responded immediately, pressing his lips roughly against Ji’s and their bodies immediately melded together, it was thrilling. Every part of them slipped into place and it felt like nothing was between them, well except their dicks which were pressed uncomfortably against their stomachs.

Ji sighed happily, opening his mouth and teasingly tracing his tongue along Leo’s lip before welcoming his tongue that slipped against his. Leo caught Ji’s whiny exhale when he slipped his finger back inside his needy hole, thrusting back and forth while rubbing his own body against him.

“Please, you said you were going to eat me. Do it… Please.” Ji was breathless and Leo sucked harsh little marks all over his collarbone.

“Since you asked so nicely, turn around and hold onto that.” Leo gestured to the rock wall near them and Ji quickly moved over to it, wiggling his arse when Leo didn’t immediately follow.

“My, my. You do that and it just makes me want to stay here and watch you.” Leo let his eyes drag all over Ji’s body again as he stuck his arse out further, spread his legs wider and panted slightly, attempting to ignore his throbbing cock. “But then again, I can’t say I’m not hungry for what’s mine.”

Ji whimpered, Leo knew how much he loved it when he said he belonged to him. It was a kink they had discovered together one night that led to an all-nighter that had Ji passing out after the sixth time in a row.

Leo draw closer, kneeling down in the water so his face was level with Ji’s arse, he breathed his hot breath over the hole, cupping the cheeks and spreading. “All mine, aren’t you?” Ji nodded frantically, unable to form anything other than a quiet moan as Leo swept his tongue over his hole.

Leo sucked a hickey on Ji’s arse cheek before he started fucking his tongue into his hole. He moaned as he felt Ji flex around his tongue, caused a strained whine from the man above him. Leo moved his hands around to Ji’s hips, pulling on them and then pushing, moving them against his face before Ji got the idea and began doing it himself. Ji never pushed too hard but the shudders and moans let Leo know how much it was driving him crazy.

Leo pulled back after a couple of minutes, standing and draping himself over Ji’s back while slipping two fingers inside him when Ji had thought Leo was just going to stop and leave him like that.

“I would never let _my_ Ji feel empty like that, would I?” Leo’s voice always sounded level, even when he was on the brink of crashing over and it always drove Ji crazy and made him feel slightly stupid at always sounding like a whiny, needy baby but Leo seemed to like it so he let it go.

“No, you are always… too good to me. O-only yo-ou.” Ji gasped out as Leo pushed a third finger into him as he spoke.

“God, you are fucking hot Ji. Can I take what’s mine now?” To emphasis his question, Leo pushed against Ji’s prostate, something he had purposely been avoiding touching till now.

Ji groaned and pushed back against Leo’s hand.

“Take it. I’m yours.”

Leo pulled his fingers out and noticed his slightly wet cock. No matter how he acted with Ji, he never wanted to hurt him and he knew this wasn’t enough to just pound into him.

As if Ji could read his mind, Ji spin on the stop, knelt down and began sucking and licking obscenely over Leo’s cock. He let his saliva pool in his mouth so it went over Leo, along with his precum that sprung from the tip as soon as Ji’s lips touched it. While he was making a mess of Leo, Ji reached behind himself under the water and continued fingering himself, hating the feeling of emptiness he felt without Leo there.

Leo gasped loudly, watching Ji suck him while fingering himself and still managing to stare up at him with innocent eyes, pleading.

“Come here now.” Leo breathing, pulling Ji’s chin till he pulled off his cock with a distinct _pop_ and stood on shaking legs to kiss him. They kissed for a few seconds, Ji letting Leo pull at his fingers and replace them with his own.  “Turn around and hold onto that rock.”

Ji turned, stuck out his arse and immediately let all his breath out in a rush as Leo pushed into him. Leo slipped his hand under Ji’s left thigh, pulling it up so he was a little higher, curled over the rocks in front of him before he started moving.

Slowly at first before quickly building up a bruising pace, thrusting punishingly into Ji’s prostate and forcing him to push back against him so he didn’t completely collapse onto the rocks. Leo loved holding Ji while he fucked him, he reached around with his right hand and started stroking him in time with his thrust while his left hand wrapped more tightly around his thigh, hiking it up against him.

“I love how flexible you are, you sexy little thing.” Leo breathed heavily into Ji’s ear as he spoke, punctuating the sentence with a hard suck to the already purpling skin on Ji’s neck. Ji responded by thrusting back against his lover with more purpose, moaning softly while strugglingly to catch his breath enough to respond.

“Leo, please… can I cu-um? Make m-me cum.” Ji whined, completely lost to Leo’s body as it owned him roughly, Ji felt the shudder he caused and let the smirk creep across his face.

“Fuck, yes, cum for me, you sexy little cock slut of mine.” Leo thrusted against Ji’s small frame harshly once more before he felt him tighten around his cock. The warmth of him spilling over his hand almost sent Leo over but he held off to thrust Ji through his orgasm, almost to oversensitivity before he let himself cum inside Ji with an almost shouted growl.

Ji collapsed against Leo when he finally released his leg and felt him slide out. Leo kept them standing while they caught their breath, Leo stuffed his head into Ji’s shoulder only to have something catch his eye.

“Jesus Ji! You’re bleeding!” Ji looked down at the hand he had been reaching up to run through Leo’s hair. On it there were dozens on tiny bleeding nicks and sure enough, when he raised the other it was equally as trashed.

Behind him Leo was in a panic. “Why didn’t you tell me, fucking hell, does it hurt?” Ji shook his head, still in a bit of shock at being pounded so hard and good he didn’t even notice the slight ache creeping over his hand and up his wrists.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read this and haven't read my story, hope you still enjoyed it. And for those who have read my story, be ready for some more oneshot's based on the crap that pops up in that story. It will happen :P
> 
> Thanks for reading <3 follow me on tumblr @pandamilo


End file.
